wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Wednesday Night PCW 9/16/15
(A video plays recapping last week’s events. Shinsuke Nakamura vs Dean Ambrose is announced as tonight’s main event. Announced for next week is a ten man tag team match; Dean Ambrose, Solomon Crowe, Finn Balor, Jay Briscoe, and Adam Cole vs Shinsuke Nakamura, Enzo Amore, Tyler Breeze, Jeff Hardy, and Kazuchika Okada. Samoa Joe and Batista are also announced to face off tonight.) ''' '''SEGMENT 1: ''Hideo Itami comes out holding the International Championship as the crowd cheers. Itami pulls a ladder out from under the ring and sets it up. '' Itami: This ladder is just one more thing I need to climb to become the best on PCW. Let’s face it. I am the most dominant champion on this show, maybe in this whole company. Look at the world champions - Seth Rollins always needs his precious bodyguards to retain the gold. Cesaro has his advocate Paul Heyman. Even Finn Balor kept his title through a reversed decision at Spartan Wars. The only man who has a 100% real claim to his title is me. And now, it’s time to step up. I’ve already made the International Championship so prestigious that men from other brands are coming to challenge me for it. And at Ladder to Success, when I climb that ladder and retrieve my championship, the Itami Dynasty will truly begin. MATCH 1: '''Kazuchika Okada vs Adam Cole – If Okada wins, he is added to the LTS MITB Match. Okada wins at 12 minutes with a Rainmaker. After the match, Okada celebrates but Adam Cole comes from behind and nails him in the back of the head with a super kick. Cole poses over Okada as the fans boo. '''SEGMENT 2: ''Baron Corbin and Braun Stowman are backstage. '' Corbin: Next week we take the takeover to Legacy. The Switchblade Anarchy will show this company why we’re the real deal. As if we haven’t already… Braun Stowman here is the most legitimate monster this company has. And I keep saying company because the company is what we’re after. And by we, I mean me and Stowman. The rest of the boys are still busy finishing the onslaught of the PCW. But Stowman and I have the most important task of all, taking this company. You all don’t realize it, do you? We have many supporters all across this company. We have sleeper agents in every brand, men who will lash out against the authority and the old regime and take it down. The Switchblade Anarchy is a REVOLUTION. It starts with us five men, and it will end with this company burning in flames. Braun Stowman comes out for his match accompanied by Baron Corbin. MATCH 2: '''Braun Stowman w/ Baron Corbin vs Colin Cassidy Stowman wins at 4 minutes with a choke slam. After the match, Corbin hits Cass with an end of days. '''MATCH 3: '''Jeff Hardy and Enzo Amore vs Jay Briscoe and Solomon Crowe Hardy and Amore win at 12 minutes when Hardy hits Briscoe with the Swanton Bomb. '''SEGMENT 3: ''A vignette for Rey Mysterio’s return at LTS airs. '' Kazuchika Okada is backstage furious, arguing with Matt Striker. '' Okada: I want to get at that bastard right now! Who the hell does he think he is? Striker: Listen its okay! You beat him in the match who cares about what happened afterwards? Okada: I do. No one treats the rainmaker like that and lives to see another day. Next week, I put an end to Adam Cole. ''Okada storms off as Matt Striker looks on. '' '''MATCH 4: '''Tyler Breeze vs AJ Styles Styles picks up a shocking win after nailing Breeze with a Styles Clash after Finn Balor distracts Tyler Breeze. After the match, Balor enters the ring and nails Breeze with a Bloody Sunday before grabbing a mic. '''SEGMENT 4: '''Balor: I think amongst everything else, people are forgetting who the PCW Champion is. Now, I don’t understand why the people of the PCW think that ANYTHING can hold more importance than this championship. At Ladder to Success, I face one of the hardest challenges of my career, but as always, the Demon will prevail, and the Balor Club will live on. You people don’t get it do you? The good guys don’t win. You can cheer for Breeze or Nakamura but the point is men like them don’t make it. It’s the cold blooded animals like myself and Dean Ambrose that get ahead. And if you think the lunatic Ambrose is a force to fear… what’s a lunatic to a demon? ''Balor drops the mic and poses with the PCW Championship. '' '''MATCH 5: '''Becky Lynch vs Alexa Bliss Lynch wins at 8 minutes by making Bliss tap to the Disarm Her. '''SEGMENT 5: '''Batista comes out to a big pop. '' Batista: Samoa Joe you son of a bitch, get out here now. I’m really tired of your attitude and it’s time to teach you a lesson in respect, and I ain’t waiting until Ladder to Success boy so you get out here and you get out here NOW! ''The fans cheer for Batista as Samoa Joe comes out to boos. '' Joe: What’s there to respect? A washed-up has been who should be out making movies, who instead chooses to wrestle in a ring against competitors way out of his league? No way. Batista, let’s face it. You’re past your prime. So is that excuse of a ‘franchise’, John Cena. That’s why the DESTROYER SAMOA FRICKIN’ JOE has made it his mission to exterminate you from this company. Now, I don’t fight for free, so Batista, if you want to step into the ring with me, it’s going to have to be at Ladder to Success. Now, that isn’t to say I can’t give you a preview of the ass-kicking come your way right now… ''Samoa Joe charges into the ring but John Cena’s music hits to a big pop. Cena charges after Joe and tackles him into the ground. Cena grabs Joe and throws him into the ring. Batista picks Joe up for a Batista Bomb but Joe drops to the mat and shoves Batista into Cena, knocking Cena out of the ring. Joe grabs Batista and nails him with a Muscle Buster. Joe poses over Batista as the segment ends. '' '''MAIN EVENT: '''Shinsuke Nakamura © vs Dean Ambrose – Pure Championship Medal Nakamura wins at 24 minutes after hitting five consecutive Boma-Ye’s, handing Ambrose his first singles loss since June. After the match, Nakamura celebrates with the medal until Balor comes from behind and hits him with a Bloody Sunday. Tyler Breeze comes out to make the save, taking Balor out with a supermodel kick. Ambrose intervenes now, hitting Breeze with Dirty Deeds. Ambrose then comes face to face with Balor, the two mouthing off at each other until Solomon Crowe comes from behind and begins assaulting Balor. Ambrose and Crowe continue the beat down until Kazuchika Okada comes for the save, taking Crowe down with a huge Rainmaker Lariat. Adam Cole and Jay Briscoe run out next but Jeff Hardy and Enzo Amore catch them on the ramp, both teams end up taking each other down. Back in the ring, Okada and Balor stand against Ambrose and Crowe. Crowe and Ambrose retreat through the crowd and the show ends with Balor holding up the PCW Championship.